Promises are like Destinies
by KiruxKitty
Summary: (Rox' POV of Torn Between Land and Darkness) I've always loved my brother and would do anything for him. I just want him to be happy. But I never expected things to turn out like this. And this kid said he would help me. How is this helping? (WARNING! boyXboy)
1. Chapter 1

**yes, this is Roxas' POV for TBLAD. that's why there will be lots of similar this happening in the beginning. later on in the story, Roxas' part gets interesting. we just haven't got there yet. just letting you know that for the first howevermany chapters, this story will be A LOT like TBLAD. warning complete.**

* * *

There's no reason to be scared. You know what you did was right. It was for Sora. That's all that matters. All that matters...

So why does that clock ticking make me want to run home? "Ugh." I lay my head on my desk, not wanting to see how much time I have left. I just hope he doesn't have detention today. I can just claim I was at the bookstore if he asks.

But that would be lying. I can't lie to him. I could never.

I look up in time to hear the sound I never wanted to hear. The bell. Ugh, now I have to hurry and pray he doesn't see me.

I toss my things in my bag as quickly as I can, trying to be the first one out of class. As soon as I'm out the door, I head toward the stairs. Yeah, not the best move. I bump into Olette on the way.

"Oh, sorry. Oh, hey Roxas! Didn't see you. What's the rush? Forget something important? Lots of homework to finish? Or is it something special today? Oo! Is it a birthday? Is someone coming to visit? Or is-"

"Sorry Olette, but I gotta go! Bye!" I quickly slip pass her, continuing down the stairs.

"Oh, no problem! I'll see you later! Bye Roxas! Tell Sora I said hi!"

Sora. Oh, please don't have detention today.

I finally make it to the bottom of the stairs, continuing to walk down the hall past the front office. And of course, I get to see Riku with his tongue halfway down my brother's throat. Sick bastard.

Making my way past them as quickly as possible, I have to force myself not to look back. If Sora sees me, I'm done for. I just need to make it down the Art Hall.

The Art Hall has to be my favorite spot in the entire school. And I'm not even in Art. But Sora's amazing art covers the walls. His paintings of nature and beaches. His sculptures. The few abstracts he's done. And, my favorite, his drawings of people.

His drawings are flawless and so perfect. My favorite is the close up self-portrait he created. It was originally a picture I took this past summer. The angle's slanted and the picture consisted of a few of his hair spikes and most of his face. He was in the middle of looking at me, so all of the right side of his face isn't visible, but that makes the picture all the more perfect to me.

His eyes had captured the light perfectly, and a small, sweet smile was on his lips.

The drawing matches the picture so much, that when he showed me, I cried. Yeah, yeah, call me whatever you want, but I did and I'm okay with that.

As I make it to the end of the hall and open the Larxene's door, I'm greeted with gasps and a smirk from Larxene. "Why, hello there Roxas. Never thought I'd see you here."

"Yeah, well, I am okay. Where do I sit?" She just stares. I shift uncomfortably under her glare before asking again.

"Where ever you want. Now hurry up." I make my way over toward the first desk, right in front of the door.

Okay, now I just have to figure out how to keep my mind busy for the next hour and everything will be okay. I lay my head on the desk, letting out a large sigh.

But, of course, I soon tense up again, as the door opens. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him!

Luck just isn't on my side today. As I look up, I'm greeted with wide, sky blue eyes looking right at me and the dropping of a backpack. "Oh, hey Sora."

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Oh, well, this should be fun...

* * *

**finished! i think Sora's chapter was waaay better, but I want Roxas to have a say in this story too. and later on, it's going to matter a lot ^_^ so, the ending should only be a cliff hanger to those who have not read Sora's POV. and if you are one of those people, GO READ IT! if you want, i mean. *cough* yeah. **

**so, this story is second to TBLAD and third to all my stories, i'm not sure when i'll be focusing on this story again. but do not fear! Roxas' story will be completed! just might take lots of time.**

**kay, so hope you enjoyed this small little chapter and getting to see Roxas' feelings. stay tuned! and make sure to read Torn Between Land and Darkness if you haven't already!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, should've expected that. I mean, how else would you react when you find someone who never gets in trouble in detention. And that was actually a very small reaction coming from Sora. I expected the whole, shocked then angry blow out with cuss words flying all over the place. So I guess I can be happy about that.

Let's just, keep calm. Maybe if I'm calm, he'll remain calm. I sigh while pressing my cheek against my cold hand. "Just a little fight."

"A fight?! What the fuck Roxas! With who?"

I wince at his words, then jump as Larxene slams a yard stick on the edge on my desk. "Mr. Strife, nice to see you again. Now if you'll please take your seat." She glares as Sora with her evil smirk.

Oh how I want to punch the look right off her face. How dare she look at Sora like that! I clench my fist, stopping myself from connecting it with her jaw, as Sora makes his way to his seat in the back of the room.

Once he's seated, I silently hope that everything's going to end there and he won't make it worse. And I'm wrong again.

"It's been a while, Larxene. How've you been?"

"Mr. Strife, please, I will call Mr. Wise if you do not keep quiet."

Sora, please stop talking. I don't want you to get in any more trouble. I look back in time to catch his eyes before he looks away. I feel a smile tug at my lips. Thank you, Sora.

I take my binder out of my bag, opening to todays notes. I don't plan on studying, but I need the binder to hide my phone. Not that Larxene cares if we have our phone out, but Sora's told me that teachers will sometimes randomly pop up and they will take your phone.

I scroll down in my contacts till I find Sora's name and send him a quick message.

To: Love

[His name is Isa.]

It doesn't take long before he replies.

From: Love

[What?]

To: Love

[The guy I got in a fight with. His name's Isa. And DONT even try telling me I'm not suppose to get into fights. I knew what I was doing]

[I was fighting for you]

I wait patiently for his reply, hoping he's not angry.

From: Love

[We'll talk about this later.]

I glance back over at him, nodding my understanding. I can't keep the sad look off my face as I stare at him, and I hate myself for that. He knows me to well to know I'm disappointed.

But I can't help but feel pride as I think about what I did. I fought for Sora. I did. I help protect his name from the filthy trash that came out of Isa's mouth. I hit someone for the first time today. I received detention and bruises on my stomach and back. But I dealed a good amount of damage to him as well. And I did it all for you, Sora. Because I love you

A quick look at the clock lets me know I have 15 minutes left. Alright, I got time to finish the last of my math homework. I put up my now finished Chemistry assignment and pull out the Algebra II work I didn't finish in class. Only a couple problems left. Alright, I can do this.

* * *

Yeah, 15 minutes flies by WAY too quickly. But I was able to finish, so that's good. I start to put my work up, but my arm is grabbed as soon as the bell finishes ringing. Sora quickly starts pulling me toward the door.

I'm kind of thankful Larxene wants to butt in, because now I have time to finish putting up my things.

"My, my, my. Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, now if you would move!"

She laughs. "Why? So you can go see your stupid boyfriend?" Well, that was rude. I mean, I don't particularly like Riku, but I wouldn't call him stupid. Not to worry though. Knowing Sora, he's got a come back that will make her want to go crawl under a bus.

"Oh, so now he's stupid? You sure didn't think that last year when you wouldn't leave him alone! Or are you just that jealous that he chose ME over YOU that you have to go and diss on him to make yourself feel better?! Well guess what princess, he doesn't like you!"

Ouch. Well you asked for that one. I have to hold back my snicker while the other kids lets theirs go.

"Well, that's not what he said last ni-"

"He was with me last night. So try again. I'll give you time to think about a better come back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to take care of."

Sora grabs my wrist, this time being successful in getting us out of detention. I can hear the other kids start to praise Sora as we walk away. I can't help but smile as I look at him. He's glowing with confidence, soaking up every praise that's thrown at him. And his laugh makes him even more perfect. I wonder what I did in a previous life that allowed me to be lucky enough to see him everyday. Although I have to wonder if I also did something horrible, because even though I'm blessed to be able to see Sora, I have to keep telling myself that we're related. Twins at that.

I let out a sigh as I follow Sora out of the school. We walk in silence until I remember our earlier conversation. "So, umm, what do you wanna know?"

"First off, you said you were fighting for me. What did you mean by that? What did the fight have to do with me? But don't leave anything out. I still want the whole story."

"Okay. Well, it all started about a week or so ago. Isa kept bugging me, trying to get a reaction. I just ignored him. But this morning he started to say stuff about you too. How you were always getting in trouble and stupid shit like that. I just kinda let it go. Except at lunch. I couldn't take what he said! Like what human says stuff like that?! He just...He just..."

I feel my blood start to boil. My body starts shaking and I clench my fist. I can feel the tears starting to return.

"Whoa! Whoa Roxas! Calm down! Is what he said really that bad?"

The memory replays in my head, making my tears dangerously close to falling. I look back up to Sora. "He told me he hopes you choke on Riku's dick while getting butt raped! Then he called me the brother of a faggot's bitch!"

I watch as Sora's eyes widen, his face becoming clouded with anger. Same old Sora. "Don't Sora. I know what you're thinking. Don't. He's not worth the time. There's no reason for you to get in trouble. Besides, I don't wanna see you get in trouble again."

I wrap my thin arms around him, feeling him tense against my touch. To my surprise, he returns my hug after a while.

"Okay Rox, I won-"

"I want you to promise me Sora. Promise you won't mess with him or tell anybody about this." I look up at him and his identical blue eyes. If the sky and ocean had a baby, that would be the color of Sora's eyes. The pure and perfect blue.

"Alright, alright. I promise."

"Promises are like destinies..."

"...They aren't meant to be broken. I know Roxas, I know." I smile at him before pressing my lips against his warm cheek. A warming sensation passes through my body before I pull away, breaking our hug and grabbing Sora's hand, starting to walk toward our house. I know I shouldn't feel the way I do toward Sora. But I can't help it. Sora's perfect. I know everything about him. As he knows everything about me. When it comes to Sora, I'll do anything. I've always been more caring and Sora's never once stopped me.

I don't expect him to return my feelings, but he doesn't throw mine away. I can live with that for now. "I love you." I smile at his words. Even though they hold a meaning of love behind them, it's not the same as mine. I smile as I reply, "I love you too."

* * *

Sora's phone goes off once we're almost home. "Hello?" I tune him out as soon as I hear its Riku, and continue walking on ahead. I've never really liked when Sora had a boyfriend, for more reasons than one. They types of guys Sora attracts and the type of guy Sora's attracted to, never seemed to settle well with me. Riku's the best out of the few that's actually been with my brother, but I still don't like him.

He just always seems like he's hiding something. He's dark and mysterious and kind of creepy. His eyes hold the evil look of a monster hunting its prey. His tongue drips with lies to lure in anyone stupid enough to listen. Not that Sora's stupid for falling for the guy. Many do. And Sora's a monster in himself, with his jewel like eyes, bitter-sweet smile and his fire spitting tongue. They both clash when near each other, but they're both a victim of pleasure. I guess that's why they work. I still don't like Riku though.

"Alright, love you! Bye," I hear Sora speak into the phone before clicking the end button and catching up to me. I put on a smile and lift up my pinky, trying to forget about Riku. Sora just nods, letting his beautiful laugh escape. I take his hand in mine, continuing to walk toward our house.

When we finally arrive, I walk straight to my room. By the time school's over, I can't stand my school clothes. They smell like the irritating people at school, something that I despise. I open my dresser drawers, smiling at the collection of Sora's clothes I've managed to steal. I tear my clothes off as quickly as possible, quickly throwing them to the side. I slide into Sora's black sleep shirt and sweat pants. They're baggy on me, even if Sora isn't that much bigger than me.

I make my way back down the hall toward Sora. "Don't you have your own clothes?" I smile, knowing that he's not really angry about me wearing his things, and slip into the kitchen. "You know I like wearing your stuff more. It's comfy."

There's a knock at the door, instantly causing me to frown. Riku. I don't like him being in our house. Having to hear his voice and knowing he's touching our things. I hate it. And I dislike him. Sometimes, I miss being back in Travers Town. I miss it just being Sora and me. He had no boyfriend that took him away from me. It was just us in our tiny apartment Cid let us stay at because Cloud's an old friend of his. Leon and Tifa would sometimes come over, but they never took Sora away. Yeah, I miss those days.

Riku walks on in like he lives here. And, of course, comes straight into the kitchen. He goes right to the pantry, pulling out the cookies I made Sora the other day. "Hey Roxas." Ugh, don't say hey like we're friends. I just nod my head, not taking the chance of him hearing the hate in my voice and then telling Sora.

Sora knows I don't practically like Riku, but I still try to act nice around him. I try for Sora, because Sora likes him. Most of the time I just end up ignoring him though.

He accepts my nod and walks back into the living room. "Did you make these?" I let out a chuckle. Sora's not the best cook. But he does try. I smile as I remember the cake he tried to make me last summer. It was one of the sweetest things he's ever done and having to throw that cake out hurt a little bit. I didn't want to throw away something Sora worked so hard on. But after a few weeks of not wanting to destroy it, Sora make me get rid of it.

"No, but they were mine. Roxas made them for me. So thanks for eating MY cookies!" The anger in his voice isn't real, but I still smile. I glance back into the living room, seeing nothing but unpleasant things. I feel a lump form in my throat and I quickly go back to my room before I have to see anymore.

I lay down on my bed, pulling the black comforter over my legs and leaning against the headboard. I turn on my TV, clicking the remote till I'm on the DVD channel. I always watch home movies whenever I can. I enjoy remembering the time when I didn't have to worry about Sora being taken away. It was just us, with a few friends here and there. I hit play, the screen lighting up with me and Sora at the lake. He's making weird faces into the camera. "Sora, what are you doing?" Cloud. I miss him. I miss being able to go to him whenever I had something going on. Ever since he became famous, I hardly ever get to see him, unless it's on TV or the cover of a magazine.

"Making a video." Sora turns the camera onto Cloud, who's taking off his sunglasses. He runs his hand through his hair before looking at the camera. "Well, don't get me in to!"

"Aww, why not? Cloud to camera shy?"

"Sora!"

"Oh, alright, alright. Fine. I'll film Rox. Hey Rox, you'll be in my video right?" Sora turns the camera toward me. I'm sitting on the ground, tossing rocks into the water. I look back at him smiling. "Of course Sora. You know I don't mind."

"Awesome! Cloud, why can't you be as awesome as Rox?"

I smile. Having Cloud compared to me was rare back then, and every time I was, I felt amazing inside. Cloud was always the cooler brother, so I was always compared to him by Sora. But there were those very few times when he was compared to me. I miss those times.

Glancing at the clock, I notice it's time to start making dinner. I turn off the TV, peeling off the blankets and getting off the bed. Walking down the hallway and into the kitchen, I take a quick glance in the living room. Sora's laying on Riku's lap, his hair being petted by Riku and his eye lids becoming heavy. He's cute when he's sleepy.

I continue my way into the kitchen, going straight toward the fridge. Paopu fruit is the first thing I see upon opening the door. Pizza, Sora's favorite. Perfect. I pull out all of the ingredients I'll need. "Well, better start cooking."

* * *

Forty-five to an hour later and I'm done. I pull the pizza out of the oven, set it on the counter to let it cool and head off to start setting the table. I know with it being just me and Sora, I shouldn't worry so much about perfection with everything. But that's how it always was when Mom was here. She always told me, "_If you're going to do something, make sure it's right the first time so you don't have to do it again._" I've been doing things like that ever since.

Sora walks in as I'm setting out the plates. And, like always, a smile spreads across my face when I see him. I can't help it. I know I shouldn't, that I should at least try and act like a normal brother around him, but it's hard. "Sora, I made pizza for dinner. With paopu instead of pineapple."

"Ah, my favorite! Thanks Rox." I feel my smile stretch even more. I know it's your favorite. That's why I made it. I take the pizza off the counter and set it on the table. Before I start eating, I close my eyes and hold on to the necklace around my neck.

Mom gave Sora and I one when we were born, thinking we would be identical, to tell us apart. Mine has a "R" engraved in it while Sora's has a "S." It's half of a paopu fruit, Sora holding the other half. The paopu has been shared between us, so our destinies are forever intertwined. "_And destinies shall never be broken._"

* * *

Once dinner's finished and I've cleaned everything up, Sora drags me into the living room to watch TV with him. It doesn't take long for me to start dozing off. The yawns keep coming and I'm trying so hard to keep my head up. But I'm failing horribly. I keep falling onto Sora's shoulder and it gets harder and harder to pick myself up. Finally I just let myself fall and stay there, my eyes to heavy with sleep to be opened again. I hear Sora chuckle before starting to shift. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." I feel my body being lifted off of the couch and carried down the hall. Sora places me ( to my disappointment) on my bed and covers me up. "Night bro."

Then he's gone with the click of my door. My eyes still remain shut, my body unmoving. It's not long before the sound of running water is heard. I want to go get in Sora's bed, but without him in it, it won't be warm. I can wait till Sora gets out.

The water shut off about an hour ago. Sora should be asleep by now. I slowly peel off the covers, it becoming even colder, and make my way to the door. Upon entering Sora's room, everything becomes warmer. I move over to Sora's bed, place my hand on his shoulder and shake him awake. "Sora?"

"Hmm…?"

"Can I sleep in here?" I know I don't have to ask, but I do anyway. He nods his head and makes room for me. I quickly crawl under the covers and snuggle up to Sora's warm body. He wraps his arm around my shoulders, tucking the covers under me. "Night Rox."

"Night Sora. I love you." I wrap my arms around his waist, trying to be as close as possible. I wish I could stay like this forever. I wish you understood just how much I love you. But I feel like no matter what I do, I can never lover you enough. But I'll never stop trying. I'll never stop loving you. "I love you so much."

* * *

**finished this like last week! but since ive moved into my new apartment I've lost my internet :( so, im working on getting that back. im also busy all this week so i wont be able to write much. so, no idea when this or TBLAD will be updated again. sorry about that.**

**but ANYWAY i hope you enjoyed this chapter. it's different than Sora's. Rox's chapters are probably going to have more information on their past life than Sora's will. just so you know. please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Roxas?" His voice is so beautiful. It flows in the wind to my undeserving ears. "Roxas!" His hand starts waving in the air. The sun shines down on his beautiful skin, on his beautiful hair, making it glow. He starts running toward me, still waving, still calling my name._

_ "Sora!" I run toward him, tears starting to form in my eyes. I run straight into his arms. His strong, warm arms. "Oh, Roxas, what were you doing all the way over there?"_

_ "I-I don't know..."_

_ "It's okay now, you're with me. Just stay with me. We'll be together forever. I'll protect you. I love you, Roxas..."_

"Roxas, Roxas, wake up."

"Noooo...Saturrrrrdaaaaaay..."

_"I love you too Sora. I love you so much!" I hug him closer, never wanting to let him go._

_ "I know Roxas. _No. It's Friday. Last day for the week. C'on now, get up."

_Huh? "Sora...?"_

My eyes start to flutter open. I realize just how close I am to Sora and move to get away. I can feel my face getting hot. It was a dream. Just a dream. I had a dream, a romantic dream, in a sort of way, about Sora. "S-sorry." He just looks at me, then starts to sit up. As soon as the blanket falls away from his bare chest, I quickly exit his room.

I can't believe this. I was that close to him. I allowed myself to get that close to him. My hand quickly finds my face. I have no self-control. I make my way down to the kitchen, needing to do something to take my mind off Sora. Or at least distract me for a little while so I can calm down.

"_I love you, Roxas._" Oh, how I want to hear you speak those words. How I want you to hold me in your arms and never let me go. How I wish you weren't my brother... I'm loosing my control. Dreams have become more frequent. I can't go two minutes without thinking about him. I don't know what to do anymore. I use to be able to get by just by watching him. Then it was talking to him. Then it was hanging out with him. Now, I have to be touching him. Thinking about him isn't enough. Hearing his voice isn't enough. I need more. More interaction. More love. More Sora. All to myself. I want him to be all mine, no one elses ever again. Together forever, just the two of us.

"Rox? What's wrong? Did I do something?" Shit. Sora. No, you can't come into the kitchen yet. You can't be here yet. I haven't regained control. Walk away, please walk away.

He walks in front of me. "Rox?" No, Sora, please, walk away. I don't have control right now. I need you to leave so nothing happens to you.

"N-no. It's n-nothing. R-rea- Aah!" He pulls me into a hug. His strong arms hold me tightly, pulling me to him, pressing my body against his.

No! Sora, no! What have you done...

"You can talk to me Roxas. About anything. Now, will you ple- mm?!"

I've lost it. My emotions take over. I just sit back and watch as my body kisses Sora. No, please, stop. Pull away. I need to pull away. But it feels so good... No, stop it. Pull away. Pull away!

When I look back up at Sora, my heart sinks. I move away, my eyes going to the floor. "S-Sora, I'm so s-sorry! I-I don't k-know what came over me!" He doesn't say anything.

Well, of course he isn't going to say anything. His own brother just kissed him, and liked it. He probably hates me. Hey, ground, you can just go ahead and swallow me whole now...

"Roxas, I...I'm now angry with you. I'm just a little confused, is all." I just fall to the floor sighing. The words I Hate You didn't just come out of his mouth. He didn't walk away. He's still here. I guess I can take that as a good sign. But, this shouldn't have happened anyway. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the moment. I need to keep myself together. Or I'm going to lose Sora one day... Just the thought brings me to tears.

I let myself cry. Sora sits beside me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Rox-"

"I love you Sora." I want you to know that. I let my head fall into his lap, not really caring anymore. I crossed the line this morning. I shouldn't have gotten in his bed last night.

Sora soon starts his routine he does when I'm like this. He rubs small circles in my back. He pets my head. He comforts me until I'm able to breathe normally again. Another thing I've always loved about Sora. He's so caring. Even if he has no idea what to do in a situation, he'll be there. He won't say anything or try to do something to make you smile or laugh or forget. He'll just sit beside you if he feels you need somebody. And sometimes, just having somebody there makes all the difference.

Once I've calmed down, I turn over and look up at Sora. His beautiful eyes lock with mine. "Thank you, Sora." For everything. He just smiles, and bends down to kiss my forehead. The end of his routine. The sign that everything's okay now.

* * *

Sora, why do you have so much control over my heart? Over my emotions? Why can't I have control? No, I gotta stop thinking like this. None of this is Sora's fault. It's mine.

Oh, I really hope he doesn't hate me. I still can't forgive myself for giving in this morning. If Sora hated me or quit talking to me or anything, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd give up, on everything. I'd quit eating and talking and eventually just let myself die. Sora is my reason for living and without him, I have no purpose. No motivation to live. Nothing. Sora, you are my everything.

The ringing bell pulls me from my thoughts. I pack up my stuff and make my way to my locker. After opening it and putting my books inside, someone shuts it for me. Well, more like slams it shut. And they didn't wait for me to move my hands either. I almost lost my fingers. "Hey bitch-!" I turn, my face meeting with his. World, why do you hate me so much today?

Isa slams me into the lockers, his arm across my neck. "I'm sorry, what was that? Last time I checked, YOU were the bitch."

I look to the ground, not wanting to fight again. I told Sora not to fight this guy, so I can't fight this guy, no matter how much I want to pound his face into the dirt and make a beautiful drawing on the white walls with his blood. "Let me go."

"Nuh-uh-uh, bitches don't tell me what to do." He removes his arm, only to pick me up and throw my in the corner.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Oh no. No, not now. Please, why can't one thing go right today.

Isa turns toward Sora. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the faggot's bitch." I can already tell this is going to end badly. I just need to get Sora away. We just have to get away. Then everything will be okay.

"So, you're Isa."

"Oh, look boys. He knows my name." No, Sora. Walk away. Please, don't do this. Not now.

"Roxas, get to class."

I turn to him, my eyes going wide. "No Sora. You said-"

"I know what I said. I stand by it. Just get to class."

Sora... He's trying. He's sticking by his promise.

"Better do what he says Roxie. You don't want to end up in detention again." Isa smirks. I bite my tongue so as not to blow up at him. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Sora. I get up, and start to walk away. But I notice Isa make the move to stick his leg out, making me fall. I notice Isa make the move to kick me. It happens slowly, his knee bending and his foot going backwards, then swinging down and connecting with my stomach.

That did it. Sora's now got Isa by the throat. He's thrown him against the lockers and now on the ground. Punches are thrown so fast I've lost count. The amount of anger showing on Sora's face... I've never seen it before. Isa's hands are around Sora's throat, trying to push him away. But Sora's completely lost it. Fist continue to make contact with Isa's face.

He's quit struggling now. I'm not even sure if he's still moving. Someone called a teacher sometime during the commotion. They're now pulling Sora away from Isa, who I can only tell is alive from the slight rising and falling of his chest. But even that seems to be fading.

I can't stop the look of shock from going across my face. Sora nearly killed a guy...right here... The teacher starts to drag Sora toward Mr. Wise's office. I find myself starting to move toward him, needing him beside me. "N-no...Sora..."

"Roxas, are you alright?" Riku. What's he doing here? "C'on, lets get you to the nurse." He squats down beside me, lifting my arm over his shoulders and placing one arm around my back. He picks me up and pretty much drags me to Mrs. Rose's office.

Upon opening the door, I'm greeted with a gasp. "Oh my goodness, Roxas, dear, what happened?" She moves quickly, cleaning off a bed for me and helping Riku set me down on it.

"He got in a fight with Isa, but Isa got the worst end."

"Should I be expecting him?"

Riku shakes his head as he removes my shoes. "No, I believe he's being taken to a hospital." Mrs. Rose takes a bag of ice out of the freezer and places it on my stomach after lifting my shirt slightly. She sits on the edge of the bed and runs her hand through my hair. "Judging from the tears in your eyes, you weren't the one that did that. It was Sora, wasn't it?"

I just nod my head. There's no point in lying to the lady who knows me almost as well as Sora. I've visited the nurse's office so many times I've lost count. Mrs. Rose is like family to me, could even be mistaken for family. She has long flowing blonde hair and green eyes like Mom's use to be. Her face is soft, and her cheek bones high.

Riku, who's sitting at the end of the bed, clears his throat, messing with his hands. Mrs. Rose looks over her shoulder at him, a small smile playing in the corner of her lips, then back at me. She pats my shoulder, "I'll leave you two alone," stands up and exits the room.

I sit up slowly, pain shooting from my abdomen whenever I move, and look up at Riku. "Thank you for bringing me here." He just nods.

"You don't like me, do you, Roxas?" A frown forms on my face. No, I don't particularly like you, but you don't like me either. We have a neutral relationship, only connected by Sora, so what does it matter how we feel about one another? There's no reason for us to have a relationship besides acquaintances, is there?

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a thought. Every time I come over or come up to you and Sora in the hall, you either seem to disappear or stay behind. You never talk to me and even distant yourself from Sora when I'm around."

Hmm... So you've noticed... "Well, what do you expect me to do, be happy that someone is taking Sora away from me and be all buddy-buddy with the guy?" Opps. I've said to much. I let out a sigh. "Riku, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's okay. I understand. I know how much you care about your brother. And when I say care, I mean in THAT way."

I feel my eyes go wide, but quickly hide my shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Roxas, I'm not stupid. I've been around you enough to pick it up how you feel about him."

"I'm sorry. I haven't meant to come off as mean. I just don't like people stealing my brother away from me. That's all. I've never liked any of his boyfriends, not just you." I hug the bag of ice closer to my stomach. I'm not letting Riku make me feel bad for loving Sora. I won't let anyone. The way I feel towards my brother is my business alone. And I will handle it by myself. I don't need you or society or anybody else judging me for my feelings.

Riku lets out a small laugh. "Alright, if you say so. But just so you know, he does care about you. Maybe not in the same way you care about him, but Sora does love you."

What does this guy take me for? Who does he think he is, telling me this like I don't even know who Sora is? I've been in his life a lot longer than you have buddy, don't you forget that.

"You should go see him. He said yesterday if he got in trouble again, you would get in trouble too." Riku slides my shoes back on my feet and helps me stand. I nod my thanks and start walking toward Mr. Wise's office. I'm about half way there when Riku calls my name. "Roxas!"

I turn, making eye contact with the tall silver haired boy. He walks toward me, stopping about three feet away before he speaks. "I haven't told anybody and I don't plan on it. I want you to know, I'm not trying to take your brother from you. I hope you can see it like that. Maybe we can start over and possibly be friends?"

From the look in his eyes, he means every word he says. But I've also seen him give that look to girls in the past that he just wanted to use. I turn back around. "I have no intention of becoming friends with you, but, I guess, I can accept you for now." I then continue to make my way toward Mr. Wise's office.

* * *

_"Sora, did we not talk about this yesterday!" _Oh, Sora, I'm sorry. It's my fault you're getting yelled at. I didn't mean for this to happen.

I open the door, keeping my eyes on the floor and hugging my ice bag closer. My stomach now has new waves of pain from the walk here, causing breathing to become painful and making it difficult to talk. "Please...don't... It's not...Sora's fault...he was only...protecting me..."

Ansem and Sora both look toward me, Ansem motioning for me to take a seat. He then does as I expected and relaxes a little bit. He's always a little nicer to Sora when I'm with him.

I can feel Sora's eyes on me, so I look toward him just in time to read "You don't have to do this." But I want to, Sora. There's no reason for you to take the blame when I'm the one that caused all of this. I reach my hand out and place it on his.

Ansem lets out a long sigh and then unexpectedly clears his throat, causing me to jump. "Alright, Roxas. Tell me your side of this story."

I nod my head before beginning. I explain everything; from Isa bullying, what he said to cause me to fight him, how he started messing with me today, how Sora came to protect me, the reason Sora fought him, that it's not Sora's fault. It's never Sora's fault. He's a great brother and it was very kind of him to come to my side when he saw I was in a mess. Just another reason why I love him.

Ansem doesn't speak right away. In fact, he doesn't speak for a while. We sit in an uncomfortable silence for at least five minutes, causing me to start shifting in my seat. Ansem then slouches down in his chair, a sad look coming onto his face before he shakes it away and clears his throat. His eyes then look up, finding mine and then Sora's. "Well, Sora, I apologize for yelling at you. It seems the one at fault here isn't in this room. But that does not mean you are off the hook, Sora. You did not control your anger and nearly killed a fellow student. You have gotten into trouble again. You do know what this means, right, Sora?"

What's going on? What what means? _"He said yesterday if he got in trouble again, you would get in trouble too." _I feel confusion start to show on my face. I take Sora's warm hand in mine, rubbing my thumb along the back to calm him down. He's crying. Tears are sliding down his beautiful face and falling toward our hands. No... No Sora, don't cry...

"I'm sorry Roxas..."

`Ansem rises out of his chair and makes his way toward a filing cabinet along the back wall. He bends down, opening the second to last drawer, shifting to the S's and pulls out a file. When he arrives back in his seat, he moves to open a drawer on the right side of his desk and pulls out a red stamper. He slams it on the file before sliding it to us. What is this?

A scholarship. Our scholarship, with "INVALID" written in bright red ink across it. "I'm sorry, Sora, Roxas, but you are no longer allowed to attend Kingdom High."

Oh... so this is why... you're crying, Sora...

* * *

**omk I finally finished! sooo sorry on the wait for this chapter and I know I said I would have it uploaded before July 22 but my father came into town over the weekend and I was not going to stay locked in my room writing with him here. Family first! 3 but, I did get it finished for my lovely readers ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really like writing from Roxas' POV**

**alrighty, now I have to go work on Sora's story! Till next time!**


End file.
